


Possession is Nine-Tenths

by aphleser



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Controlling Behaviour, F/F, Manipulation, Mother Issues, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphleser/pseuds/aphleser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot with a little more in-depth analysis of the Dean possessing Laura, and the dynamic between Carmilla and her Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is Nine-Tenths

**Author's Note:**

> [Now, I am very new to the Carmilla fandom, (or the Creampuffs, as it were) and I wanted to contribute something to this creative, accepting and wonderful group of enthusiasts. This is a little more detailed scene between Carmilla and the Dean in Laura's body, in Episode 32. What if we let ourselves go a little deeper into the Dean and Carmilla's dynamic?]

Shuddering with terrifying spasms, Laura's body slumped onto the desk, her golden-brown hair spilling over her twitching back. Carmilla watched in agony.

"Laura?!" Panicking, Carmilla rushed over to Laura's slack torso, barely brushing her back. Under the tiny girl's hair, the tarnished chain of Carmilla's Gothic necklace was visible.

"Laura!" But as Carmilla called her name, Laura stood up languidly, cracked her neck sickeningly to one side and turned slowly to face the vampire.

"Hello, sweetheart." Carmilla's lip curled, barely holding back a snarl. How dare her Mother go so far as to-

"I can see why you're fond of this one, sweetheart, she has quite the adorable little body-"

"Don't talk about her like that." Laura simply raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"If you insist, darling. But look at it! So youthful and charming, so cute and utterly possessable." The Dean pouted mockingly. Carmilla wanted to yank the chain off, she didn't like her Laura possessed by her controlling, sacrifice-happy mother. But the metal burned her skin horribly, she couldn't touch it without recoiling in agony.

So Laura sauntered around with a confidence that did not belong to her nervous, awkward self. Her hips swung and her arms flowed expressively. Carmilla hated to see it. But because Laura now had a sultriness that enticed her greatly, Carmilla had confusing, conflicting feeling about Laura's body possessed by her Mother. And Carmilla hated it because she knew it wasn't Laura's sultriness in the first place. And all she could do was watch.

The Dean moved Laura so differently to how Laura normally behaved, looking around slowly, with no care in the world.

Mother had possessed her 'little human', and Carmilla hated her for it. She had never touched Elle, but now she was making a special effort to get to know Laura.

"I'll tell you what Carmilla, your little pet does seem to fancy you something awful. I can feel everything she's feeling, you know, and when I have her look at you, her heart just goes pounding a mile a minute." Carmilla's undead heart constricted painfully.

"Don't, Mother." Carmilla said, strained. The vampire didn't want to hear about Laura's feelings from any lips other than Laura's. The Dean simply chuckled, making Laura's shoulders rise and fall with her laughter.

"My girl, surely you can hear it! What if I were to..." The Dean carefully rested a hand on Carmilla's cool cheek, and Laura's heart sprinted into action. Mother pressed a hand against Laura's chest, feeling the pulse race.

"See, I feel nothing when I touch you, but my gracious host... well, let's just say she may need to change her panties." Carmilla's pupils blew out wider, threatening to swallow the deep brown of her iris. Laura felt aroused when she touched Carmilla? Her feelings were returned?

"My Goodness. You do have her caught up in you, don't you?" Sniffing predator-like, Mother came closer to Carmilla's bowed head.

"And you in her. Well, this is a turn up for the books." The Dean sauntered over to the bed and sat down, toying with her bright yellow pillow at the head of Laura's bed.

"I'll bet she told you that she doesn't care about what you are." Carmilla's stony silence only confirmed the Dean's assessment. "Well, my glittering girl, she lied. Your little moppet is scared of you. You pose a greater danger to her than that gargantuan redhead, and although she 'crushes' " the Dean curled her lip in disgust at the slang word, "on you badly, she still prefers the Ginger."

"You're lying." Carmilla said defiantly, but quietly.

"I assure you, my girl, I am not." Toying with the fabric of Laura's shirt, the Dean smirked at her adopted daughter.

"But her fear of you doesn't stop her fantasies..." Carmila's bowed head snapped up. Laura didn't... did she...?

"If I think about you, your little sweetheart's mind starts concocting daydreams I wouldn't believe her capable of," the Dean looked down at Laura's crotch, and Carmilla wanted to rip her throat out for looking at Laura's body without her permission, "and there go this pair of panties. My Goodness, it's been such a long while since I experienced these sensations."

Carmilla let out a pained whimper, despising her Mother with every fibre of her being. She was describing to her in excruciating detail Laura's arousal, and Carmilla so desperately wanted Laura, with burning desire and lust and love. But she couldn't do anything, not with her parasitic Mother currently residing inside her cupcake's body.

"Just keep her from tampering with the sacrifice, sweetheart," The Dean paused carefully, "and I'll let you keep her." Carmilla's fists clenched tighter, digging little half-moons into her palms. She wanted so badly to agree, to have Laura as hers for the remainder of time. If Laura and she were safe, what did the others matter?

They mattered immensely to Laura, Carmilla reminded herself. It would break her if anything happened to anyone because of her. That's what made Laura Laura, and what attracted Carmilla to her in the first place. Her endless capacity to see good in others.

But if she gave up Laura, her heavy, sorrow-filled heart wouldn't take it. She'd shatter into tiny fragments, splinters of obsidian cracking away from her soul. She wouldn't be able to go on.

But Laura's friends.

But Laura.

"Deal." Almost inaudible, Carmilla agreed, hating every malicious fibre of her blackened self. She chose to be selfish, to keep Laura when she couldn't keep Elle.

God, Laura would hate her for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
